


Red Snapper

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Series: Shifted Colors [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I also regret never posting any purely Vrisrezi stuff before, I'm not good at super fluffy stuff, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, i love these girls, just VRISREZI, that's all this is, woo I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: You are TEREZI VANTAS and you’re surprising NERVOUS to be meeting your moirail, VRISKA PEIXES. Maybe it’s because she’s a powerful highblood? You’re EXCITED too though, not to be mistaken.--------------You've never met your moirail in person before. You are changing that, now.





	Red Snapper

**Author's Note:**

> hey look I wrote some nice fluffy Vrisrezi that's way longer than I intended to make it.

You are TEREZI VANTAS and you’re surprising NERVOUS to be meeting your moirail, VRISKA PEIXES. Maybe it’s because she’s a powerful highblood? You’re EXCITED too though, not to be mistaken.

The seaside palace is much smaller than you expected. But then again, only Vriska and Damara live there, so maybe you should’ve expected it. Their lusus is gone, abandoned them, if your memory of what Vriska told you serves you right.

There’s no doorbell, and you doubt knocking would get you anywhere. The hive is too big to be heard if you knocked anyway.

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] \--

GC: H3Y VR1SK4 1M H3R3 NOW

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] is an idle troll! --

GC: UGH  
GC: VR1SK4 S3R1OUSLY 1M NOT K1DD1NG G3T ON 4ND 4T 4CKNOWL3DG3 M3  
AG: Holy SHIT Terezi clam down! I’m coming down to the door now, give me a minute to get down.

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--

Soon enough, the door is opened by a frighteningly tall seadweller. Multiple pairs of earrings hang from her fins, both of her eyebrows have piercings, and she’s wearing a few rings, three bracelets, anklets, and a choker necklace. And every single piece of jewelry is gold. Her tail is thick and the finned end looks just as powerful. Small, sharp fangs peek out over her lips. Her hair is in two long braids down her back. The only thing even close to “small” are her horns, and that is very relative to her size, but they are still much longer than yours and intimidating. Despite her rather casual outfit (not counting ALL THAT JEWELRY, she’s only wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Not even shoes. She’s almost making you feel overdressed in your sweater and leggings.) she still gives off the aura of a true heiress.

You should stop staring. Even if she might not be able to see your eyes through the dark lenses of your glasses.

“Uh... hi?” you say quietly. “Vriska?”

“Terezi?!” she replies excitedly. Her voice isn’t as terrifying as you thought it would be. “Hey!”

She looks you over and chirps with excitement. “OH MY COD YOU’RE SO SMALL AND CUTE!”

“Well, you’re also absolutely huge so I don’t think that’s really as relevant as you think. I’m pretty close to average bronzeblood height of someone our age, so sure, I’m not that tall, but I’m not short either.”

“Wooooooooow, chatty.”

You huff. “Are we going to hang out or pile or something, or are we just going to keep standing here?”

“Yeah let’s go inside. I haven’t built a pile yet though if we’re going to do that.”

You follow her inside, talking as you begin to walk through the palace. “It’s fine. We can build it together!”

“Yeah, sounds good. I’ve got a fuck ton of 8-balls scattered around, we could probably use those.”

“I brought a bunch of scalemates with me that I could use too.” Thank god for sylladexes, you’d never be able to carry all those scalemates if you hadn’t used it.

Vriska must have the entire layout memorized because she leads you through winding halls with ease. She picks up 8-balls from various rooms as you wander. She wasn’t kidding about having a ton.

Her respiteblock is messy, but there’s enough space for a pile.

She pulls a different magic 8-ball than the ones you saw her pick up from her sylladex and smashes it. All the other 8-balls she picked up spill themselves out into a messy pile.

You slide cards out of your sylladex and begin to smell each one individually, looking for the most overwhelming one, knowing that will be your scalemates. It’s not hard to find, and you drop the scalemates out of the card and onto the pile.

It’s certainly not a particularly impressive pile, but it’s your first and hopefully far from the last.

Vriska climbs onto the pile first, with you following. She gently wraps her arms around you, pulling you into her cool embrace.

She’s not as cold to the touch as you expected from a highblood. You think she’s trying to be extra careful with you since you’re so much smaller than her.

You move in closer to her.

It’s kind of uncomfortable but it feels right.

You tell her this, and she agrees. You both laugh a little bit.

She must feel your tension, because she rubs your horns to soothe you. _Oh my gog. This is amazing._ And there you go, purring.

Before you get too relaxed, you return the favor and make her start purring too.

As moirails, you are obligated to spill feelings to each other.

Vriska tells you to start.

So you talk. And talk. Like you always do. You tell Vriska about your new hive, how you’re not used to it and neither is Latula. You talk about Latula’s friends, about Latula’s constant nervousness, so much about Latula. You really care about your sister and you just have so many pent-up feelings about her. Once you start spilling your feelings about everything you can barely stop until the tears start and Vriska’s hand comes up to your cheek and she paps you.

You curl into her cool body and try to calm down. You listen to her talk instead, listen to her talk about the struggles of being next in line for the throne, listen to her struggles with people not believing her identity or just flat out hating her.

You pap her back when she starts to get overwhelmed, although before it gets too bad. You know highbloods can get pretty bad when emotional and you don’t know how much that applies to a seadweller, but even if it weren’t actually a problem, she’s still your moirail and it’s your job to keep her happy.

After you both talk, you curl up together on the pile and just relax. Eventually you drift off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up to your palmhusk vibrating intensely.

\-- glimmersAwakened [GA] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--

GA: t3r3z1.  
GA: t3r3z1 wh3r3 4r3 you?!?!  
GA: 8(

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] is offline! --

GA: com3 on pl34s3 don’t b3 gon3 8(  
GA: Yeah.  
GA: Terezi please cO+me O+n as sO+O+n as pO+ssible.

It... looks like Latula got onto Porrim’s Trollian account to message you. You really need to set her up with her own.

“Uh... Vriska? Latula’s messaging me and I think she’s worried I’m missing.”

“Huh...? Oh. Do ya hafta go or somefin?” she slurs sleepily in reply.

“Yeah. I probably have to go now or very soon.”

“Aw. Alright. Guess I’ll see ya ‘round then.”

You both slide out of the pile as you captchalogue your scalemates again. Wow, you’re stiff.

GC: H3Y 1M H3R3  
GC: T4K3 4 D33P BR34TH 4ND R3L4X 1M NOT D34D  
GC: 1 F3LL 4SL33P WH1L3 P1L1NG W1TH VR1SK4  
GC: 1LL B3 GO1NG HOM3 4S SOON 4S 1 C4N  
GA: oh th4nk gog!  
GA: 1’ll s33 you 1n 4 l1ttl3 wh1le, th3n.

\-- glimmersAwakened [GA] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--

Vriska leads you back to the door. She gives you another, sleepy hug before you leave. “Bye!”

“Bye. I’ll see you soon?” you reply.

“Shell yeah!”


End file.
